Rise of the second Rikudou
by finaljedimaster
Summary: Orochimaru manages to recreate the Juubi and seals it into a 12 year old boy, who also gains the Rinnegan. When he becomes too powerful, Orochimaru wants to kill him and take the body of his only friend. The two discover about this and decide to escape, things becoming worse when they discover about the Akatsuki and decide to fight back. Possible OCxOC later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OC's

Orochimaru- Sannin, ex-teammmate of Tsunade and Jiraya. He holds the snake scroll, and has the ambition to know all the jutsus and attain immortality.

Guren- Orochimaru's left hand(Kabuto is his right hand) , she has a kekkei genkai that allows her to control crystal.

**Chapter 1**

**Lab rat and the escape**

The boy was sitting in his apartment's bathroom washing his face with cold water and clenching his fists, trying to ease the never-ening pain.

He was the only survivor of Orochimaru's latest experiment; no one knew his real name so he was named after the project: Rikudou. Orochimaru burned his village, which he of course found out much later by eavesdropping on two jounins conversation, and then came to him offering protection, which he really needed at that point. He was put through torture beyond belief, surprising Orochimaru with his pain endurance and sheer will. That ended up being a bad thing when Orochimaru put him through his newest and most dangerous experiment.

That was a week ago, at that moment the pain felt almost impossible to bear, making the torture look child's play. Imagine Orochimaru and Kabuto's surprise when he, of all the 50 subjects was able to survive and actually USE the powers the experiment granted him! He didn't know much, except that the experiment gave infinite chakra called "Youki" and, although not part of the plan, also gave him some strange eyes that, although made him much more powerful, enraged him to no end!

As a kid, everyone stood away from him because of his purple eyes and now they went ahead and made frickin' _circles_ on his eyes. The only kid that ever played with him he met two weeks before the experiment. "_Those were the first times I really smiled of happiness" _he thought remembering…

**Flashback**

The sun was shining brightly, too brightly if we were to ask a certain slave and his "classmates" that were carrying a boulder up a mountain.

The officers said this was training, but everyone knew it was just torture, but that didn't stop them in the least, the ones who were alive were used to harder especially a certain purple-eyed carbon black-haired teenager, the "Purple-eyed freak" as they knew he was called before. He actually felt more at home here than in his village, here they were all strange- no _special_ as Orochimaru said.

Although they were used to doing this, many started feeling tired, this hill was bigger than usual, 20 times bigger as-a-matter-of-fact so many were about to fall. What they heard next was what always sounded strange but they were getting used to it:

-Leave the boulder to me guys, go rest! the purple eyed freak said with a grin that was turning in a smile. Although he said it smiling they knew it wasn't a request but a command, and they were happy to oblige, at least until a girl came to them mumbling something around the lines of "I see"..

-I'm pretty sure this was a task for all the slaves, so there is nothing you get if you do it alone and out of all the higher ups I'm the only one who thinks about this, let alone come all the way up here to see it, so why do you do it? It makes no sense, you get nothing out of it, and only helps you look weak because you'll be panting like you ran for 4 hours straight, so why do you do it?! She exclaimed waving her hand like she was giving an emotional speech.

-So you must be the girl that's been stalking me for the last 2 days? He said eye-smiling, her widened eyes were enough of an answer. You are Guren-san sister, aren't you? When Garon-chan, the girl who's crystal jutsu is more powerful than her sister's and who has the potential to become more powerful than the all the kages at one place stalks me I should feel honored. And besides, I need to become powerful and this is good training.

The girl was completely taken aback by what he knew and blinked a few times when he talked about her abilities, she had no idea what he was talking about, sure she beat her sister lots of times, but she was no where near Orochimaru's level, let alone the kage's especially all at the same time, or so she thought. "_I never saw Orochimaru-sama fight though…" _, maybe she was overestimating him? The last part of the boy's speech left her frozen though, he saw the kid doing what he was doing now two days ago and watched him, pausing only to sleep, that was for way to few hours as it was anyway, and now she discovers he knew the whole time? She couldn't believe it, she expected her sister to see her, not only did they think the same most of the time but she was always watching her, so when she asked her last night she responded that he was strange and different "_maybe a little handsome too…" _she shook her thoughts away, she didn't know where that came from and didn't want to know.

She went back to wondering what was wrong with her, she knew all the jutsus the clan had and invented some of her own, mastering each of them in a few hours, but now she hit a wall, she didn't know what to do next, she wasn't improving no matter what training she would do, and what was left to improve anyway? She was already doing them without handseals or having to shout them, so she was pretty much a master over crystal, maybe a slave was more creative than her...

-Could you please help me with my training? I'm not too creative and since you train a lot you might be able to help me. Ahhh…

-It's Rikudou, and sure Garon-chan I'd be happy to, and I have a few ideas anyway!

**Flashback End**

After that he trained her to use her crystal by studying the Ichibi's sand control, needless to say Guren and Orochimaru were scared out of their mind when they saw how easy the crystal was flying around her. One day, she defeated Guren in a few seconds before challenging Orochimaru. He tried to attack before she could get in position, but crashed head-on in a crystal wall, which strangely fell over him covering his hands and restraining him while the girl held 2 blades from crystal she could decapitate him with in a second. The poor bastard actually _**lost **_the battle and would have been killed were it a deathmatch. He was heavily praised by the losers and so he continued training her. He taught her the basic tree and water walking, and used the chakra paper to learn what her affinity was, apparently water.

The experiment happened the next day, and during the next week, even if he was in a critical condition, he taught her all he knew about suiton jutsus including two of those: **Water Prison Technique (1)** and **Water Clone Technique (2). **In that time she also helped him develop his new eyes power, called the Rinnegan(3).

The Rinnegan was doing well, the youki however was simply wild, and also heavily reacting to emotion seeing as he somehow grew a tail when he found out that Orochimaru was intending to take Garon's body as his next host and kill Rikudou as he was getting too powerful. So they decided to escape . Before making an escape plan he told her about his training before he met Orochimaru .

-My family had this huge jutsu library, it contained hundreds of scrolls, but since I learned kage bunshin and had an amazing chakra level, I simply created a thousand clone in a day, and the memories I got from them I put in practice. It took me 3 full years but I was able to learn them all, mastering at least one of each. Afterwords I began training my taijutsu, I practiced from 5:00 am until 10:00 pm with only two breaks, someone called me the "new Maito Gai" but I never got to know what that meant, but I heard he was a guy who trained with weights so I made some chakra seals myself. Sealing was natural cuz' my grandgranddad made 3 important scrolls for Konoha that it still has. As I was telling you, I also got combat experience from fighting m-my Ka … Kage … Bunshin …He started babbling when an amazing idea hit him: A diversion made by Kage Bunshins helped by some well-placed explosive tags and a few seals would be able to draw Orochimaru's attention for a few hours and kill hundreds of his Oto-nin's in the meantime, heck with a well done strategy he could make Orochimaru flee and save the slaves! He turned his eyes to the girl, frowning before giving her a description of the plan.

-Garon, Here's the plan: I will use an army of kage bunshins for which I'll need identities so I need to get an encyclopedia with personalities, Orochimaru must have some, just tell him you're curious and give it to me as soon as you get it, I'll make a copy of each strong guy I find and get my clones to learn their jutsus, the Oto guys won't know the difference, and then we will set off explosive tags all across the hideout, They won't know what hit them, we will strike tomorrow, meet me here at dawn, take a backpack with everything you need, which musn't be too much. He added remembering Orochimaru told him that girls of her age tend to take dresses and make-up as needed in life-or-death situations.

Getting the idea, she threw him a glance which made the old saying "If looks could kill" way worse than imagined.

-I'm not some stupid fan girl! (¾ of Konoha's woman population sneezed)I'm as trained as you baka! She exploded, sending shivers through every living being on 1 mile distance. I can pack only what's need alright! She said clearly forcing herself to calm down

He just sighed; he will probably have to live with this girl for the next few years and he hoped he will slowly begin to understand how she can turn from cold-blooded to banshee and back in 5 seconds.

-You better not alert Guren-san, I know it's hard but we are on enemy territory, and we have no friends that wouldn't sell us out for a nice bed. He said sadly. He knew they never had friends but Garon always had her sister, which she was now forced to leave, knowing her only support might be killed in the crossover. He wasn't going to force this issue further, for it would only hurt more, and even if it wouldn't he didn't know what to say. He heard of girls forced to leave their sisters, heck he could count at least 10 girls of that kind he met, bet they were usually hated or charring corpses so the girls were getting past it; put this wasn't so easy. She loved her sister, and even if ordered wouldn't be able to kill her, let alone leave her in an S-level battle she had no chance of winning, especially when she could stop it with one word: "no", that was all that would be needed to convince him to make a different plan, where no casualties we're involved

-Don't worry, she won't know until it's too late. She said trying to look confident.

"_I won't back down, besides she can take care of herself, right…?"_She thought, her confidence fluctuating. Should she try to stop him? No, that would not only force them to waste time planning but they also couldn't save the slaves any other way, and it was good payback losing all his soldiers for what he tried to do, maybe he could actually be killed in the attack!

-Then you should go pack, then take that encyclopedia, I will need time after all! He said careful not to sound too comenting, he had to pack too!

She carefully left, showing an evil smirk on her face, that snake was **so**going to pay for this, she decided to place some diamond seals in his lab, it's not like she could do much with a seal that had a thermal sensor and threw spikes all over the place, she was going to make it look like she fought to the death, and that stupid snake will believe it.

Only then did she notice she was going to her room mumbling and with an evil grin like she killed someone and no one had any proof it was her. She shook her head; she was way too ruthless, no matter what they'll do after this, even most missing-nin killed everyone they fought, they tortured, robbed and raped of course, but they usually did it cause they were in a bad mood not because that was in their nature. The thought of "what we will do" came only now, and she was actually wondering, "_Will it be we? Will we just go to the nearest village and disperse? That would be ruthless but he did spend 4 years as a slave under the most ruthless madman didn't he ?And under his tutelage after his second year nonetheless!" _She thought gulping, he did endure worse, but she didn't! She will die in a few days without him and his street-wises! "_He wouldn't do that, would he? And if he won't I will be a burden, maybe he will need me as a bodyguard! Or will pay me to assassinate and so on! That would be enough for a living…"_Her evil smirk became a shocked look, followed by a sad one and finally a sad smile. She quickly packed some clothes, took quite a sum of money from her sister, something around 10.700.000 ryo, not that she knew how much that was, but it sounded enough for at least a month with as much food as she needed to get.

She then ran to Orochimaru's lab, which wasn't something new, so nobody got any suspicions. As she entered she decided she might as well ask her sister since the snake was in the middle of an experiment:

-Guren-nee-chan, where do you think I could find an encyclopedia with personalities? Rikudou-kun wants to teach me some history and said I should learn some important characters. She said, she only called him "-Kun" when near her sister, "_I can't call him like that directly, though he calls me "Chan", I just am not bold enough" _

- Just take one from over there Garon. She said bluntly, she was embarrassed of the difference in power between them. "_It's strange that Garon, who wouldn't open a book if her life was on the line, was convinced to __**study**__ by a kid she met 3 weeks ago."_ She thought frowning. There was something about that kid that gave her a bad feeling, but she chose to ignore it.

Garon gave the book to Rikudou and left to sleep, she had some long days ahead of her.

To be continued

(1)Water Clone Technique = clone made of water, around 3 times weaker than original and dispelled in one hit

(2)Water Prison Technique= catches a person in a water sphere, requires physical contact to stay intact.

(3)The Rinnegan= eye technique the one who invented chakra, Rikudou-sennin had, able to control gravity control corpses, absorb chakra and souls, and others I don't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is more combat revolved

**Chapter 2**

**On the run**

**One day later**

The guards around Orochimaru's hideout were bored beyond imagination, no one attacked in the last 2 years and everyone knew they weren't going to do it again any time soon. They were currently playing poker, paying with information, money and rights. Rights were a very used currency, sometimes giving prizes like days off or even missions, since staying on guard duty was no one's dream.

It's strange how in two minutes all that changed.

**With Rikudou and Garon**

The two have successfully got out of the hideout's dormitory's by bribing the door-man, not like he cared much anyway. After successfully deploying his clones that noon he was now looking at a handmade clock. The boy had to time the attack perfectly with his henged explosive tags and kunai throwers, else one of the two would have less effect, with everyone running before the explosion or the attack not being a surprise.

Then it happened

- Kai! He mumbled to himself as the explosion occurred. He wasn't going to let the momentum go, and made it look like the two were running to help defend the outpost, as Garon remembered her moves, she won't let the informers know she didn't need to say her jutsus:

-Crystal release: crystal armor. She shouted smiling, "_I'd do good as an actress_" she thought as she run out of the outpost. The next voice was Rikudou's:

-Rinnegan! Shinra Tensei! (Almighty push) He shouted putting his hand in front of him. All of a sudden half of the enemy nin were sended away, too far to be spotted when they disappeared with a "poof". Half of the ones saw of course, what appeared next left everyone shoked, from the shadows appeared the Sandaime (The Third) Hokage, alongside Jiraya of the Sannin, followed closely by Sharingan no Kakashi and Maito Gai, both renown jounin who could wipe their jounin out easily.

The next three shouts assured that they were real enough to kill them:

-Raikiri/Rasengan/Konoha Senpuu! Shouted Kakash, Jiraya and Gai, each jutsu hitting the enemy head on, leaving even Rikudou wondering if they weren't actually the real one's, not that he could care less. He grabbed Garon by the wrist and dragged her to them. She got the message, but made no move to take his hand away. As two random Jounins he invented appeared, he actually felt bad he had to leave such a good fight, but left Garon to do her tricks:

-Crystal release: Crystal Wave! She shouted, she was happy to fight someone, altough they let her win. The two easily sidestepped and responded with a combo:

-Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu/ Fuuton: Great Breakthrough! The two shouted, it was a basic wind-fire combo, but a powerful one nonetheless, too bad crystal had no problems against it and shinra tensei didn't have any problems in general, the two were blood bunshins so no instant K.O there, making it more interesting to come in at taijutsu. Goran appeared as a blur in front of one, and tried to cut him with her crystal swords, but the man simply kawarimied (substitution), appearing behind her, she just walked up a tree then flipped over him, trying to cut him, but he easily dodged to a side and threw a kunai at the girl, apparently hitting her straight on, but then she turned into a crystal body, as the true her appeared behind him, putting a few crystal spikes right through his back as the bunshin fell on the ground, defeated.

At the same time Rikudou engaged in a close combat confrontation, trying to get his enemy's legs out, but his enemy simply jumped over, the kid however expected it and turned around putting his hands on the ground, while his leg hit the enemy under the chin, sending him airborne before appearing behind him, grabbing him and turning to the ground rotating and shouting:

-Primary Lotus!

He easily jumped a nanosecond before the clone hit the ground, panting and breathing heavily, he did the move for the first time and succeeded perfectly, aside from the heavy panting which could be avoided with training.

The battle was still going when they noticed Kabuto getting out of the outpost along Guren and Orochimaru. They knew they'll come so the second they got out they were kicked under the chin by three of Kakashi's own kage bunshins, Kabuto had two scrolls in his hand which they decided could be useful, so he used his bansho ten'in to get them, running away with them strapped to his back.

He and Goran trained their speed at tree walking a lot in the last few days, so they quickly got out of sight, just heading forward to the nearest village, which they made sure was not in Otokagure, so out of Orochimaru's grasp. Their plan for now was to find a place to stay until they could devise a plan, which definitely included becoming ninja of a high village. They also planned on learning more about that youki thing, as they heard there where at least 9 other people with such a thing, out of which at least one must have been trained to use it. From their knowledge, Kumo and Konoha would be the best places, because of Garon's kekkei genkai which both would love to have.

In the end they finally reached a village that wasn't around Oto and decide to go to a hotel, they had enough money, so Garon paid for the hotel while Rikudou paid for dinner, they did run for most of the day. They didn't stay too long, but the fact that they received some smiles and laughs around made them understand that they looked more like two youngsters on a date than two ninja refugees, especially with each having at least 10 million ryo with them, Rikudou stealing from Oto's funds 20.500.000 ryo and having his own money he got from other slaves for doing their duties which was about 2000 ryo by itself.

That night they discussed their plan after putting some sound seals on the walls, which once again got them some grins and smirks, from thinking what sound they were hiding, which gave them a new shade of red when they understood.

-Perverted bastards! He said. We got more important things to do than... that anyway. I think we should go to Konoha, they value their shinobi as humans not tools and kekkei genkai users as powerful men not _breeding stocks._He said disgusted.

-I agree, though I have a feeling those scrolls may give us more information. She said frowning, she had an instinctual reaction to the scroll.

-Well, it can't be too bad, let's give it a try! He said.

They slowly opened the scrolls, trembling at the thought of what might be in the scrolls, they had seals that required high-level access that Garon had saw before, it was a blood seal. Fortunately, Not only was Rikudou able to unlock them with ease, but Goran's blood was good enough, it was similar to Guren's after all.

Apparently, the first scroll was about the Uzumaki clan and their Bijuu restraining tehniques, which Rikoudo liked, as they gave some insight on youki, and he found out that he had a Bijuu sealed in him, which, if controlled well, could destroy villages. _"This might be helpful later on"_ he thought, he could already get into one interesting form with his hair turning white and skin becoming black when he was extremely angry, and if what was wrote there was true, he could grow a tail in extreme conditions, which would happen sooner or later, he decided to train to use both his youki and to try out the uzumaki D-ranks. There were also some wood techniques, which he doubted would work.

The second scroll was a shocker though: it was about an organization called Akatsuki (red dawn) which was looking for the bijuus, trying to recreate the most powerful of them, the one Rikoudo apparently had, he gulped, he will read it further some other time, he read a little about the Kyuubi's container, who was from Konoha. _"Uzumaki Naruto possibly Namikaze? This guy must be awesome, maybe I can get in touch with him, heck maybe he can teach me that cool Hirashin thing!" _He thought smiling, he would teach him to use his affinity, and the kid might teach him the ultimate epic technique, as he called it, running at the speed of light would make him almost invincible! He then observed that Goran was already asleep and decided he will need some rest.

Konoha was miles away after all!

**The next day**

They were ready to leave, and they did so after some shopping, they bought Rikudou some sunglasses to hide his rinnegan, and she brought some clothes, _some _being a giant undestatement, as they nedeed a dozen clones to carry em'. They justy put them in some seals and left, hoping not to get in trouble as they traveled more or less incognito and a battle would ruin that.

They stopped again at Konoha's gates, it was midnight and they wouldn't want to wake up the Hokage, who was quite old from last they heard, so they camped outside the gate, not knowing that wasn't usual around there, or that the Hokage rarely slept, mission happened at any hour so they only slept a little between meetings

**With the Hokage**

.

Being told that two kids camped outside the main gate left him frowning, not knowing if he should feel bad for them or angry at those who would leave them like that. He decide to go, and as he happened to pass by there, he also took Jiraya. He wondered if that would happen to Naruto if he wasn't there, and frankly he couldn't imagine it.

He went to the camp and almost let his pipe drop seeing the fuuinjutsu placed to protect the place, which was something of Jiraya's level.

They didn't expect diamond and kunais at their throats when they touched the seal either. They gulped seeing the two kids awake and ready for battle. The girl was controlling the diamonds, while the boy and a shadow clone were holding kunai at their necks.

-Who are you? The Sandaime asked, releasing killing intent, but the kids only released theirs, which almost made the two fall on their backs, it was just as powerful as theirs!

-My name is Rikudou and this is Goran. He said lowering the kunai and letting the clone disolve. I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama but we really couldn't be too careful.

The Third had heard the names but couldn't place em until Jiraya brought up the Bingo Book, which had two makings

Name:Rikudou

Class:S-rank

Title:none

Bloodline: Rinnegan + ?

Abilities: Rinnegan control, 10 tailed beast and another unkown bloodline.

Ability level: Ninjutsu (SS), Genjutsu (A), Taijutsu (S), Kenjutsu (A), Fuinjutsu (S)

Name: Garon

Class: S-rank

Title: ex-Genin

Bloodline: Crystal control

Abilities: Crystal moves

Ability level: Ninjutsu (S), Genjutsu (S), Taijutsu (S), Kenjutsu (S), Fuinjutsu (D)

Both the old ninjas hold their breath, two kids were this powerful?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...obviously

In this story I will say Yamato was the mokuton ANBU's actual name, and that Orochimaru knows Naruto is Minato's son.

**Chapter 3**

** The ****festival and**** academy days**

To say the Hokage was surprised was a severe understatement. He took the two to his office, worried beyond imagination. The two could match him, heck the boy had _**SS rank ninjutsu!**_ That was of Minato's level! He gulped as he sit on his Hokage chair, he had no idea what they wanted, but he hoped it was good. He was surprised in a good way when the two bowed respectfully, they didn't seem to have bad intentions. The boy decided to speak.

-I would like to talk about something to you,Hokage-sama, but I think you you should send out the ANBU first. Though it's been a long time since I last saw Yamato. He added carefully. The man stared wide-eyed before smirking.

-Long time no see, Rikudou-kun. He said happily, he was always sad the boy had to pass through what he had as Orochimru's slave. I see you brought Garon-sama with ya. He added respectfully

The Hokage was no idiot, he could put 2 and 2 together. Yamato was Orochimaru's experiment with the Shodaime's cells, so it was normal that the kid was probably also one of the experiments who escaped. The girl however, he called her _sama, _that showed she was probably one of the higher-ups in Orochimaru's forces. For those two to come here meant something important was happening.

-I take it you aren't sent by Orochimaru, so what do you want? I will not send Yamato out as he surely knows if you will spout lies. The Hokage said..

-Then I'm sorry if I reveal hidden things, but I don't know what is known and what not. The kid said. It made a lot of sense after all. I would like permission to talk to the Kyuubi's jinchuriki, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and maybe train him. He said. Hokage face palmed himself, the boy was right, he was the only one to know the Namikaze lineage, alongside the Saninns, so those were secrets of S-rank, not for Yamato's ears, But he had to support it, Still, for the boy to ask for permission was strange.

-Why would you need my permission to talk to a boy? It's his decision if he let's you train him. He said surprised. The boy looked in shock. A jinchuiriki should be viewed as an extremely powerful shinobi, even as an academy student, he expected to see servants washing his feet rather than this.

-Isn't he an ultra important person, he is your Jinchuriki, and even Gaara is extremely powerful with only the Ichibi! The boy stood up angrily. He should be like a foreign diplomat, staying in some giant apartment or something right?! He said

-You better see for yourself, but you can trust me he is seen as...the Kyuubi more than anything else. The boy shuddered, he checked for the kyuubi's chakra, even without knowing the boy did send out red chakra, he ran to his location, with Goran following him close, it was the 10th of October, the Kyuubi Festival happening.

**With Naruto.**

The boy was followed by a giant mob, he was now an academy student, but until he was a Genin this wasn't going to stop. He ran to a safe location but was caught by a genin team with a green jounin sensei. The 4 decided to end the kid's life once and for all. As the genins took shurikens to throw, the Jounin got a katana unsheated,

The genin threw the shuriken and the jounin was about to cut the boy's head. Naruto closed his eyes, he wasn't going to be saved this time he thought, he heard 2 shouts that will mark his life forever:

-Crystal Shield!/Shinra tensei! The boy expected the hit, but it never came, no pain whatsoever. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by a crystal shield, and all those who attacked him were unconcious, being thrown in all directions, making huge holes in the wall.

-Naruto, are you alright? The same voices said. One boy had strange purple eyes with circles around them, while the girl had wings made of diamond, probably the only way she got there that fast. As he looked at the two he thought they looked like a god with his angel (Just like two other persons you know) coming to save him. The girl hugged the young kid to calm him down, not every day is a sword at your neck when you are only 9. She played a little with his hair, she was experienced at calming people down. Excepting one kid, who right now had a black tail sticking out, white hair and claws that seemed able to cut the best katana out there. When the Mob came in crying about 'killing the demon' he sent out a roar.

And that's the scene the Hokage walked into. He was almost crying of happiness as he saw the girl hugging Naruto while Rikudou was holding the villagers back. For a second, he thought to give those two the boy to take care of him. They actually looked like two parents defending their child if he thought about it. _"Too bad their only twelve, I'm sure they could adopt him if they were 18" _He thought sadly , not knowing a certain purple-haired girl thought the exact same way,

Right now, Garon was in a dilemma, she could stay with Naruto, but that would leave Rikudou in his 1 tailed form, than again she could stop him, but that would leave Naruto sad. She decided to use a crystal bunshin to hold the kid while she stopped the older boy, he roared once more at the scared villagers, before he felt a hand touching his shoulder. In that moment happened something amazing, on Garon's hand appeared the Kanji for 'control' and suddenly the Juubi was forced back inside the seal. The whole Konoha recognized that technique, the technique of the First Hokage.

The more he thought about it the more he liked this group, the Hokage was amazed by the fact that the two were perfect for Naruto, one was a Jinchuriki himself while the other had control over Bijuu's, that made for one amazing view. He stopped himself from dreaming, and told the ANBU to clear the mob and take the unconcious men to Ibiki, he was gonna let the man have his way, since the interrogator hated the attackers more than anyone.

-Thanks for saving Naruto, we are your debt. He said happily, he didn't have time to continue before he received a glare from Rikudou who said:

-Mind telling me why do you allow them to do this, Hokage-sama? I'm pretty sure he didn't do anything! He added, his voice clearly showing an old wound that even Naruto spotted. He is only a kid, and he didn't ask to be jinchuriki, and I'm preety sure...that has yet to give him any sign. He said, seeing the boy looking confused, he reached a conclusion. Y-y-you didn't tell him?! This kid has an amazing potential, and he is not going to waste it, I will train him myself Sandaime, you can be sure. He added letting KI out. The Hokage didn't know what to say, it was true that if the boy knew he could maybe use his power, but it was still better like this. With the Juubi's container training him he could become powerful, very much so actually, even if he was still in training himself.

-It was for his own safety, and please do train him, he needs it with his current level. Hokage said, knowing this might prove bad in the long run. He needs a teacher, but more than all a family, and you two would be good for him. Take care of him, Rikudou-san, Garon-san.

Things started looking bright for Naruto, he will have a family, maybe now he will finally be happy like the other kids.

**Three days later (10th October was on Friday in this story)**

**Naruto POV**

Naruto was going full speed towards the academy, he started going at the academy two years ago and he never really took a liking to it. He no longer had his orange jump suit, instead he now wore a green vest identical to a chunin one over which he wore a white cape resembling the one his father, The 4th Hokage had. He remembered his own expression when he found out that he was the son of the Fourth and the container of the Kyuubi.

When he entered the class, all the kids stared strangely at him, he was a little more muscular and gone was his obnoxious personality, he was the son of the Fourth, he had to act more like it. He was also slightly taller and that gave him an air of confidence that made everyone think that this was another person than the dead-last they were used to. Iruka however was by far the most surprised, the kid didn't run off to Sakura or Sasuke, he instead slowly walked next to a certain Hyuuga, the only one who knew exactly why there was this much of a change in him.

_F__lashback_

_ Hinata was stalking Naruto just as usual, when he saw him going to two older kids, clearly 12 if not older, the two came and took Naruto with them. What was more interesting however was the fact that Naruto didn't treat them like friends, but more like parents, and they played that role quite well too, despite clearly not being due to the small gap in age and the fact that he didn't look like them, not to mention he was an orphan. __She quietly followed them, what was strange was that the older kids seemed to know she was there. That scared her to no end, how would Naruto react if he knew she has been stalking him for the last year? _

_ She followed them to a different apartment than before, Naruto kept on treating those 2 like his parents, what she heard than scared her a little:_

_ -Naruto, we have something very important to tell you, about your parents, and why everyone calls you a monster. The kid with purple eyes said. Such a dojutsu was strange, but she got over it. They got inside, and she decided to listen from the window._

_ -Naruto, your father was the Fourth Hokage, also you have to know that he couldn't kill the Kyuubi so he sealed it in you. __Naruto stared shocked while Hinata almost fainted, from different reasons, though the fact that he was the son of the 4th upped her chances, he was nobility like that. "__But wait so am I!" she thought, she was a Hyuuga after all, so she was a kind of logical choice in many ways._

_ -So dad sealed the Kyuubi in his own son? Naruto said, his respect for his father going up miles. He was so brave, and able to do anything for the village... He added, knowing that tears were coming out of his eyes, it made sense he was hated, but he decided he had to act strong, what would his father say if he saw him cry?_

_ The older kids, along side Hinata watched how he wiped his tears, and looked at his father figure with determination in his eyes. The Rinnegan user smiled, this was going to be fun._

_ -Naruto, you need to train, and lots if I might add. He said. I will teach you a jutsu you will surely like, it's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It's able to make real clones, not the illusions you see older students doing. I will also teach you tree and water walking, while your clones learn some history and the rest of things you have to know at the academy. He added going in teaching mode, which he only used with Garon before. You will also use weights and I will personally teach you two __taijutsu styles, one for opponents your age and one for stronger. I suggest you use the first against the Uchiha you have so many trouble against._

_ With that he just whispered something and dissapeared._

_ -You know, stalking someone is a risky job when he has someone more poewrful near him. A familiar voice said. She turned around to see Goran looking at her. She gulped scared, this was going worse than she imagined, and she did imagine bad things. Now don't be so scared, I don't want to do anything to you, I know for a fact you never treated Naruto-kun wrong, and I also know you lack confidence to tell him how you feel. She said, making the Hyuuga heiress discover a new shade of red, having more blood coming to her head than she should have in her whole body. The older girl just smiled and invited her in, signing to her that Naruto was gone._

_ The next hour she spent improving the girls confidence, and was she proud of herself, the girl no longer stuttered, and they could talk about the blonde without her fainting._

_ Flashback...end :) (Tell me if it was too long.)_

Now the attitude of the two had also got some things into others.

Sakura was feeling strange, she thought she would be happy if he stopped going after her, but now she felt lonely, and slightly said, she was used to laugh at his antics, but now it felt boring.

Kiba was angry beyond belief, Naruto was no longer the dead-last, he was. Also, he always liked making fun of Hinata, but now she just got angry at him, and when he tried to hit on her, she just gave him a chakra enhanced palm to the chest sending him in the wall, before telling him in an angry voice.

-Inuzuka-san, you might not want to try that again, I doubt my father would be happy if I told him, and I could always hit you with a Gentle Fist attack, just a little lower this time. She said with a devilish grin, she always wanted to do that. Kiba, gulped, she was emanating Killer Intent, and she was right that Hiashi-san would make his life a living hell, and her threat didn't sound that good either. Inuzuka-san also wasn't a title she used before.

Iruka himself stopped when he entered the class, seeing Kiba pinned to a wall by a Hinata with her Byakugan active who was emanating Chunin-level KI. He always hated what Kiba was doing, and he was kind of happy of what he was seeing. He still stopped the girl though. _"Hiashi must know about this"_ he thought, he knew The Clan Head would be proud.

Naruto just amazed Sasuke again and again, he always thought badly of the orphan idiot(not knowing he will experience it himself). But now he wanted to test the kid. And he got that chance when he was put against him during the Taijutsu calss. But he was surprised to see a taijutsu style quite different, judging by the stance.

-Dobe, did you invent some flawful style involving running around like the idiot you are? Asked Sasuke. Naruto responded harshly:

-My sensei thought me this stance, and I'm going to kick your ass with it. The jinchuriki put some strange weights down, making craters in the floor. Ready when you are! He added.

Sasuke charged, not waiting to check his stance, and attacked with a high kick, just for it to be sent back by Naruto, giving the blond the opportunity to kick him in the stomach, sending him flying as he struggled for breath. He got up and searched quickly for weaknesses, and saw one immediately. The boy stood in a position looking pretty much like a Hyuuga, but with his fists clenched, and leaning to his right side, exposing his left ribs.

As he tried to hit him though, the kid became a blur as he turned around Sasuke, hitting him with a high kick in the back of the neck, K.O'ing him.

The fan girls were in an outrage, stuck between _saving_ Sasuke and killing Naruto, while the boys and Hinata were cheering him on to show the Uchiha who's better.

On a branch of a tree two teenagers with strange eyes were looking at the battle, one said:

-I win the bet, Itachi! The other responded with a sigh giving him 100 ryo.

-You were right Rikuodu, Sasuke got careless, and Naruto responded perfectly. He is advancing well, those two will do some good rivals. Said the now identified Itachi.

-Don't let yourself low either, Itachi, that first attack would've left Mizuki in the hospital for a week, your brother's good. Said the purple-eyed boy. He will do a fine rival indeed, especially that Naruto's bijuu chakra can be confronted with the Sharingan in a fine match. He added

The two became good friends when they first met, both geniuses more or less, they stood out from the others, but were not prideful about it.

Rikudou smiled, he knew he will like Konoha...

I really wouldn't mind a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, and prolly never will…**

**All goes AU in this Chapter, nothing goes according to manga in this one.**

**Chapter 4**

**Training, The Uchiha massacre and the ANBU test**

Rikudou was getting used to Naruto's speed of training, and decided that, now that he knew Kage Bunshin, the blonde boy was able to learn E-rank techniques.

That was only after he made the kid and his clones learn manners, history and everything else that was covered at the academy, though he sweetdropped at the fact that they weren't taught about Madara. Betrayal was something normal and the fact that the two who built Konoha fought for leadership was normal, though the Uchiha didn't really need anymore pride for themselves. Itachi was cool, but Sasuke was bad to say the least:

He demanded that the teachers teach him all the jutsus, to which even Itachi laughed, there was no way the boy could do more than D-rank's, and also only Katon's. In the end the big brother ended up teaching young Sasuke the E-rank's, making Naruto and Sasuke on equal grounds.

He and Itachi ended up having to train the two rivals. Both of them were very good, Naruto and Sasuke could master tree walking in 5 hours without clones, and the water walking in only half an hour. Their taijutsu was high-Genin to low-Chunin which made them a little scared as to how their Sensei was going to react when his little Genins will give him a run for his money in two years. Genjutsu was where the two really lost. They were good for Academy year 2, no doubt about it, but next to the rest of their skill they were bad.

Two months later, they decided that the two must know teamwork. The two decided that Itachi will make them work together, so he attacked the two while under a henge making it look like it was an Iwa ANBU, so the two had to work together , which they did waaay better than what they expected. Naruto let Sasuke attack while he made some Kage Bunshin to support him from the sides. Itachi easily blocked Sasuke's kick, only to have to dodge 2 punches from the sides, followed by the clones throwing the young Uchiha towards Itachi, who sidestepped while redirecting the attack, only to have to dodge a punch, which however, was actually a genjutsu so instead of the punch came a heel kick, which he could only block. He didn't expect the heel kick to be so powerful. "_It's chakra-enhanced!"_ he thought, the kick was as powerful as Gai's at that age!

He decided to end it quickly, so he used a jutsu: "_snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger_, Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu!" he said, the hand-seals he muttered. He was shocked when Sasuke used the same jutsu. It didn't have as much power but he didn't expect Naruto to shout: "Futon: Daitoppa!" With the wind's help the two fireballs clashed, not deciding on a winner and breaking in smoke.

Sasuke threw a fuuma shuriken at Itachi, who just flexed on his back, just in time to see the shuriken transforming in Naruto, who kicked him in the face with twice the power from before. As he fell, he sent Rikudou a chakra-flare, to see him appearing with a costume on after easily knocking the two unconscious.

In all this time Rikudou asked a clone to watch the battle while he thought about Akatsuki, he would ask Goran to search for Gaara, and maybe for Yugito and Fuu later, since girls might help each other. He would kick Yagura's ass, get Killer B, and think about Utakata , Roshi and the other(can't remember who) later. He was worried sick the Akatsuki might get some, and that Killer B won't accept, but he would worry when it came at hand. The clone dispelled and left its memories. Rikudou jumped and quickly made 2 other clones to take the kids out while he would heal Itachi.

When they woke up, they saw their sensei with different expressions, the purple-eyed kid was worried, while Itachi was intrigued as to when did they learn the techniques, and master them to such an extent. Goukyaku and Daitoppa were D-ranked techniques that used elemental manipulation, so how did they learn them? Goukyaku he could do at that age, but not that big and Naruto clearly shouldn't know Futon techniques, or how to combine them.

"If you're wondering about the techniques, we learned them from the jutsu library, and we bought chakra papers too. " Naruto said happily. ''I have wind, while Sasuke has fire and lightning, he tries to do the Chidori but it's very hard, I've been trying out some a chakra sphere that rotates but damn is it impossible?" He added. Rikudou barely reigned in a laugh.

" Kid that is exactly like The Fourths technique, Rasengan, that took him three years to make" he said "He never succeeded in adding Wind though, cuz of the Kyuubi" he said seriously. He would ask Jiraya of the Sannin more about training later.

"I'm supposed to go to the Hokage's Tower, I have something to report about a mission." Itachi said. Rikudou threw him a glance, and the Uchiha nodded. The kid just smirked, a face that shouted I-have-a-plan from miles, making the other gulp.

That was the day of the Massacre, just slightly different… Now comes the night.

Sasuke was running home, he heard screams and was scared to the bone, as he ran he arrived in front of the house. There he saw a terrible sight: Rikudou and Itachi were panting while facing a man with a white face, purple near his eyes, and a tongue that was at least 30 cm in length. He heard their discussion.

"Sssss you bastards, you might have ruined my plans for now but I will be back and take your eyes, kukuku! He said.

"You aren't taking shit Orochimaru, because you die now! Rikudou said launching himself at amazing speeds, just to be stopped by the other's palm, and have a snake sent towards him, which he cut with his newly appeared claws. The snake just disappeared when the ANBU arrived. They saw Orochimaru leave and heard his speech, The Hokage who was with them attacked his student, just for him to sidestep and elbow him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall, Before hitting the wall he was caught by his hand and sent in the air, before being heel kicked in face however, Rikudou punched the Sannin in face sending him flying, before the snake transformed in mud- a mud clone. Itachi caught the old man and carried him to the hospital, too many were harmed, but his brother was safe.

Rikudou on the other side was congratulated and healed by the ANBU before being taken to the HQ to be tested to see his level(idea isn't original but who cares?), aka being plot against Gai Kakashi and Kurenai maybe also Hayate if he had kenjutsu , which he sure had. His style was being made, he called it Fuuton kenjutsu, and had made two moves special for it, which he was so going to use.

Taijutsu was amazing, they started at normal power, which for Rikudou meant moving like during the hidden lotus attack, Gai couldn't even see him until he activated his first gate, and couldn't actually do anything until he used his third gate, which already meant the kid was amazing, now they were on almost even grounds, until the boy somehow blurred behind him, and when he tried to attack the boy, he reacted with a brake attack, which could break his leg, making him win the match. Everyone stared, hard. Kid had S class taijutsu no other way.

Ninjutsu was strange, both he and Kakashi knew 1000's of jutsus so they threw a hell lot of them at each other, from E to S rank's until Kakashi was exhausted, and easily sent flying by Shinra Tensei, making him a clear SS-rank.

Genjutsu was only for the two, Kurenai seemed to look in every direction before running straight in the wall, falling unconscious while the boy seemed to try to take some sort of invisible bugs off him. S-rank all right.

Kenjutsu was awesome, they moved fast, clashing blades, slashing and evading, and when Hayate made his Dance of the Crescent Moon, he showed his moves(They are taken from other anime/manga):

"Fuuton kenjustu: Hayate ( the name is a coincidence)!" He said as he slashed the air sending many air blades flying, each hitting a target. Hayate was thrown of balance and he took the opportunity to slash at his abdomen leaving a cut behind. As Hayate attacked again He used his second move: "Fuuton Kenjutsu: Tatsumaki!" he made a tornado hitting Hayate and sending him off in the wall.

With that over the ANBU and Jounnin clapped before a certain snake mistress shouted: "Let's have a welcome party!"

Shit broke loose.

Next chapter: "The Hangover(Not an Omake!)"

I cut it short a little, I would like reviews if you don't mind .

Gonna say more of the RikudoxGoran next chapter, definitely some NaruHina for the heck of it as side and many more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm not even Japanese**

**More AU, many almost pairings for side: NaruHIna, ItachiAnko(lol pretty original), SasuSaku(One sided), KakashiKurenai and the main RikudouGaron**

**Chapter 5**

**The Hangover (Not an Omake!)**

**(4 characters POV)**

**Rikudou POV**

Rikudou woke up in a strange house, clearly not cleaned in ages. He apparently slept on the floor while Goran took the table, on which someone worked at a seal called Shiki Fuijin, another one called Hirashin, and Fuuton: Rasengan… Wait Hirashin and Rasengan?!

He saw a window and opened it, and looked outside, to see Kyuubi staring at him…Wait KYUUBI!?

**Naruto POV**

Naruto woke up to see he was in a double bed with Hinata and looked around the room which was long abandoned clearly… What the fuck was Hinata doing there?! He Tried getting up to see he was stopped by two things: Hinata holding him in a bear hug and a headache for 5 people.

He tried to make a Kage bunshin but didn't have enough chakra… Where was all his chakra anyway?!

**Itachi POV**

Itachi woke up with something heavy on his chest, normally he would push it aside, but this was no wood plank, it was frickin' Anko who had her head on his chest. "What did I get myself into "he asked to nobody in particular but waking the girl up, who said: "Best. Blackmail. Material. Ever. And night also." Before falling asleep. He just said: "Someone gets a Tsukuyomi…"

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke tried to get up, but had no chance against the twenty fan girls that were using him as a bed, a pillow and a sheet in a case. He tried to get his head out just to hit a Pink-haired girl in face with his own, almost kissing her. "Dobe, you are so dead…'' he said under his breath, the girl woke up and seeing his face up twisted herself so she kissed him. That was how he achieved his Sharingan.

**Rikudou POV**

He could only make his scream in not so loud "auch!" Still waking the girl up, that somehow twisted herself and ended up hitting her head on floor. The girl looked sad, tired, angry and disappointed at the same time. She didn't remember how they ended up there, or why but she knew how it ended, not like she will ever tell the truth, "I was such a coward" she muttered, almost crying, she didn't know if she did the good thing, but at least she wouldn't pay badly for it, she could have gotten in prison otherwise. The fact that Kyuubi was free was new to her too though. So she just screamed in fear. Successfully waking up everyone in the house.

**Naruto POV**

A scream woke Hinata up, and upon seeing Naruto made her think she was dreaming, so she did what she did in her every dream: she kissed him. To her horror it wasn't a dream so Naruto just stared at her with eyes widened in shock, saying the only intelligent thing that came to his mind: "The fuck did we do last night?!" She just fainted with a blush and blood pouring out of her nose.

**Itachi POV**

When the Uchiha had finally succeeded in getting out without waking Anko up, the scream did it. She shot up, looked at the boy and said licking her lips: "What a lightweight, want another bottle?" He transformed into crows and flew out through the door, to see a war of snakes vs foxes vs toads , armies made of small ones, coming to it's end. He went out through the window to see Kyuubi, then went back inside: ''This is bad, very bad" He said.

**Sasuke POV  
**

The scream woke up the whole group, making the girls able to do what they wanted with their prisoner who was… a log?

Sasuke ran with a speed that put the hirashin to shame, just to Crash head first in the…Shinigami?!

**Rikudou POV**

Rikudou decided not to ask what happened, and instead asked her to follow him. They got out through the door, just to see the Uchiha youngling staring at a confused Shinigami.

"Oi, Shinigami-san, what happened?" Rikudou asked. The ghost gulped and responded: "You happened! To use 2 time-space ninjutsu and a seal to get the Kyuubi out of the seal, then giving it sake like an offering… Do you know what you have done?" Rikudou shook his head "Me neither, let's go and see!" he added.

**Naruto POV**

A voice called from the door: "I know you got a lot from your mother, but making up in your parents bed beats all she did in her life!" A blonde said entering the room. Naruto blushed, though not as much as Hinata before. Naruto could clearly see the figure of the Fourth in the light that came through the window. So he rushed forward and shouted: "Dad!" Embracing the man, before giving him a bump on the head with power like Tsunade's punches. "Mind telling me why you made MY life a living hell?" He asked. The Fourth gulped.

**Itachi POV**

Itachi quickly jumped over another snake and avoided another tail while blocking a toad with a katana. He arrived at the end of the hall to stare in shock at the Fourth Hokage talking to Naruto. He was smart enough to notice the blonde was a chibi-Minato, so he put two and 2 together, and made a family portrait. He noticed Minato backing out and praised him for that, Naruto was angry at Minato for his life. He already received a greeting judging by the crater in front of him. He decided to stay stealthy. He was so going to like this.

Meanwhile, Anko was staring at Kyuubi, and, more important, at the sight on it's head."Nice one Kakashi…" she whispered excitedly. She couldn't wait to see Kurenai's face when she woke up.

**Sasuke POV**

To Sasuke, everything was a fog, what the hell happened? Apparently, Jiraya joined them last night, and when Naruto, Rikudou, Kakashi and Jiraya were drunk, they combined the Hirashin, the Kamui and the Shiki Fuijin to get Kyuubi out of the seal and revive Minato, which shocked everyone. Naruto apparently was supposed to meet him, but why did they wake up in so many different places, and more importantly, where were they? And what a bout the war between snakes foxes and Toads?

His fangirls also appeared out of thin air, no one knew about them. Sakura said she was invited to some place she couldn't remember the name of. The rest followed her, no one knew where Ino was though. The worst was that he had no idea where everyone else, which could be anyone, was. He stopped thinking when he saw something terrifying to say the least: Gamabunta and Manda playing poker in the back garden. The dealer was some unkown fox, which had 4 tails flowing in the wind. The fangirls did the unthinkable : they saw the fox and screamed: "Kawaiii!"(cuteeee)

**Rikudou POV**

Rikudou had a bad feeling, screw that, he had a terrible feeling about what was happening: Kyuubi was free, Manda, Gamabunta and a fox were playing poker, Shinigami was strolling around the house, Minato was probably Naruto's stress reliever, And Itachi was god knows where, not to mention Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma who were probably somewhere around the house, still asleep. Long story short: " This shit is fucked up" he said sighing.

What he didn't know was that this spectacle was watched by the entire population of Konoha, who just took some popcorn and enjoyed the show through the windows.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto tried to punch his father, just to trip over air and land on his face, without Kyuubi's chakra to energize him. Minato laughed with his hand over his stomach, poor kid was pathetic without his chakra. Naruto got up slowly, trying to gather his inexistent chakra, and failing pathetically. He threw a kunai, just to miss by 2 meters at least. Tried a shuriken too, but it was thrown with almost no power, falling before it touched the ex-Hokage. He tried to anger himself to get Kyuubi's chakra, but felt nothing, no red chakra at all. He was scared, maybe he lost the Kyuubi because his father changed his seal?

Hinata watched a little scared- actually she was trembling like a leaf in the wind, The Fourth was Naruto's father, so technically she was accepted by his legal guardian: Rikudou, but not by his father, he was even bigger royalty than her, a Hokage's son. She would ask him later though, no Naruto in sight when it happened.

**Itachi POV**

Itachi was biting his lip so hard it drew blood to stop himself from laughing, Naruto didn't have any more chakra after the first punch, and was literarily throwing punches randomly toward his father, his punches doing less damage than hitting an iron wall with tomato's, or a 6 year old kid's punches for that matter. Minato was clearly not feeling them, and most didn't even hit target, not to mention kunai and shuriken throws. In the end Minato grabbed Naruto and threw him towards Hinata, with Itachi laughing his ass off, never before did he see such pathetic attacks, or such an easy defence, Minato just shrugging it of before appearing behind Itachi, who transformed into crows and appeared behind him, just for Minato to disappear in a poof, out of which came a hirashin kunai, that Itachi caught and sent in the wall, making Minato appear too close to the roof, hitting himself in the head mid-Hirashin. Itachi's eyebrow twitched, this was a Hokage that didn't fight for 12 years, but that was still weak of him. That was until he felt a kunai at his neck, he lost clearly as the Minato on the floor disappeared with a poof.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke was in big trouble, he felt Itachi and Minato's chakra so he headed after them, only to see that to get to them he had to go past a Hawk with two katana, one in each claw, who apparently was still drinking sake. Fortunately, that made it easier to get past without being observed, unfortunately, the hawk was a drunken-sword master, so he hit randomly at walls, making giant cuts. As he tried to get past he was almost cut in two, barely blocking with a kunai, which was cut in two anyway. The Hawk wanted a fight and Sasuke was glad to give it to him, he was angry for his clan's Massacre and needed to beat someone.

Sasuke threw kunai, just for them to be sent off randomly by the hawk, who now tried to cut him, Sasuke blocked with a katana he picked off from the room he was in, and countered with a slash that threw his sword out through the window, while he himself stood on the window, he asked : "Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke, angry that he was attacked just snapped at him: "Your mother" The hawk's eyes widened and he screamed: "Noooooooooooo!" as he jumped of the window, though they were at the second floor, disappearing before touching the ground. "A summon?" Sasuke asked.

**Rikudou POV**

Rikudou was also going towards Itachi, when he felt something he did not in a long time: A summoning's defeat.

To clarify, he didn't summon a war hawk to fight in well over a year. He practiced with them and sometimes used them to fly. The payment was clear: a fight for each favour, if summoned to fight they will later fly you to Suna and back without stress.

Also you get there defeat memories, in this case Sasuke cutting his hand. He felt Itachi and Minato fight, and sensed Itachi's dismissal. His chakra sensor also allowed him to feel others: Kakashi and Kurenai on Kyuubi's head, Gai on the roof, and Asuma… In Kyuubi's _mouth?!_ Naruto was next to Minato, Hinata was sleeping, with a heavy blood loss… What?! Anko was staring at Kyuubi and some Uchiha was trying to control Kyuubi with his Mangekyou Sharingan…. _WHAT!?_ The fangirls were safe and Jiraya was at the top floor, doing something unknown.

The boy decided it was enough, he somehow learned the Hirashin over night, and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Minato was lazy so he put Hirashin's everywhere to teleport instead of walking. He used those.

He appeared in Minato's bedroom and made a clone: "Take Hinata to Garon, then dispel"

He saw Naruto, Minato and Itachi, and told them all: "Let's go to one place, we just can't be spread so madly around the house." He let Minato Hirashin them to the Seal library before going to grab Sasuke, now tired for unconsciously using his Sharingan. He was down, so he just teleported the boy down, before deciding to go after the Uchiha To stop him, but he was too late.

The Second Kyuubi Assault Began.

They learned Kamui and Hirashin overnight, and the Uchiha is exactly who you think it is.

War hawks are Rikudou's summonings, and are different from normal ones.

Next: The Second Kyuubi Assault. A new seal.

The next chapter is something like this: Rikudou, Minato, Garon and Asuma vs Kyuubi

Kakashi and Kurenai vs Tobi( I won't reveal his Identity till it happens in the anime.)

Gai running around cause he has something to do.


End file.
